The Kingdom Hearts: Code Spider-Man Unlimited 2V
by The Whip
Summary: Same Summary from The Kingdom Hearts Spider-Man.
1. The Beginning of Kingdom Hearts

This story is After The Once and Future thing events and a side line of Spider-Man Unlimited 2V and mega crossover.

Prologue.

Flashback...

In the school yard, children were playing on the playground, swinging on swings, climbing a jungle gym, or riding the seesaw. One of the children, a five year old little boy with short long above the forehead dark brown hair, brown eyes was playing tag with his classmates.

The kid's name was Spidey Parker. "I'm goanna get you for sure man!"

"You have to be fast enough to catch me first!" His classmate say who was a girl.

Spidey ran as fast as he could trying to catch up, but got tired and gave up. Then he had an idea as he snap his fingers. He smile and crept into a tunnel tube and hid until his classmate came passing by. He jumped out like a jumping spider or Sly Cooper style at his friend, and she let out a girly squeal.

"That's not fair!" His classmate yelled.

But then, there was a scream. They looked and saw the other kids running away from the playground and towards the school building. A large black creature with yellow eyes and sluggish antennas, hunch back had appeared by the playground.

Spidey, who was so frightened, hid in the tunnel tube. The creature seemed not interested in following the children or the teachers; it was searching the playground for something or someone. Spidey didn't move as the thing came closer to the tunnel tube, like a rattlesnake coiled to strike, Spidey back away from the hole, growling like a German Shepherd.

Suddenly, a small figure wearing a red cloak and hood appeared from the sky and fought with the creature. Spidey peeked through a tiny window and watched as his mysterious rescuer destroyed the creature with a huge gold key.

The mysterious person turn to the tunnel tube where Spidey is hidden in. "You can come out now. I know your there." The mysterious person say.

Spidey shyly crawled to the end of the tunnel tube, but remained hidden. The hooded figure approached him in front of the tunnel tube. He was a bit taller than Spidey and he had two circles on his head.

Spidey's eyes widen a bit, 'Wait I recognized that figure, it's Mickey Mouse and that keyblade is from Kingdom Hearts, that creature must being a Heartless what I play Kingdom Hearts on PS2.' Spidey thoughts. You see Spidey Parker has this ability he's able to remember and see through the identity of any person.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." The hooded figure known as Mickey say with a kind tone as he held out his white gloved hand to Spidey.

Spidey looked at him for a minute, then he took his hand and Mickey led him out of the tunnel tube.

"You alright?" Mickey asked.

"I think so. So where did you come from?" Spidey asked.

"All I can say is that I'm from another world." Mickey say as Spidey's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT? Another world? Where's that? What's it like?" Spidey asked with excitation.

"I can't tell you because it's a secret." Mickey say.

"Oh shoot. But what was that scary looking monster I just saw?" Spidey asked with a eyebrow raise.

Before he could answer, a woman's voice could be heard from the building. Someone was coming out. Mickey took out a blue and green star from his pocket and told it to take him to Disney Castle. In a flash of light, he went zooming across the sky into outer space.

"Wait!" Spidey yelled.

"Don't worry! We'll will meet again!" The figure shouted as he disappeared into the blue sky.

Flashback ends...

After The Once and Future thing events, after Kara wanted to stay with Spidey and his gang as a new roommate at Spidey and the gang's apartment in NYC.

In the NYC the Big Apple...

Sunlight shone through a bedroom double door window, flooding the master bedroom. A teenage boy, about 18 years old with a summer buzzcut dark brown hair, opened his eyes, he sat up but there were two pairs of arms on his chest from yesterday, the arms were female but who? Well those two arms belong to Kara Kent and Aelita Stones, there are also other figures under the cover it was Madoka Amona and Dawn Berlitz, these are Spidey (snickering) four girlfriends who Spidey has share his heart and love with them, they woke up also as they sat up along with Spidey and they all yawned. On the bed with the five people in the bed were Riley, Dojo, Shoeshine, Tom and Jerry, Ship, and Toothless the Night Fury dragon, on the floor was Blade Wolf the Cyborg Wolf and on the mini beds were Pikachu, Beautifly, Piplup. On the bedside table was two marbles who are Bakugan Fusion Drago and Storm Skyress as they popped up from their ball form and shook themselves. They got off Spidey's bed and went to their closet and the Pokemon, German Shepherd, Begale, Tomcat, and mouse stand on all fours and twos and stretch and yawned and released all the tension in their bodys as Pikachu and Piplup jump off their mini beds as Beautifly opened her wings and flapped them as she start to fly into the air as Blade Wolf's eyes turn on as he stood on his legs, Toothless in his Beagle size stood up and open his wings a bit as he shook off the sleepiness in his body as Ship shook himself also. On the end of the bed sleeping were some Digimon names are Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon as they woke up.

They took out their clothes as Dawn, Kara, and Madoka went behind some screens curtains while Spidey and Aelita were all right, for Spidey his signature blue Amazing Spider-Man movie t-shirt short sleeved, black MMA ELITE hoodie, fainted blue jeans with a ripped hole on the right knee, his tan stretched belt with the Poke balls on them with the black holsters on it, DX Army Dog tags, Sonic Underground guitar necklace, blue and orange with orange shoelaces PUMA and the familiar sling backpack and his gloves of Tyson Granger. He put them on him as he gets out his weapons and Beyblade gear, put on his body and grabbed his blue and red white lined brimmed baseball cap backwards. While Aelita changes into her dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pastel pink/red with a white line knee ballet-style pumps, the other girls has on their clothes and Kara has her Supergirl costume underneath as she and the other girls came from behind. Then Spidey heard voices call behind him.

"Pikachu?" "Beautifly?" Pikachu and Beautifly said as their stomachs grow for food.

"Hungry my little friends, come on we let's get some breakfast ready for the rest of the gang." Spidey said as he held out his arm and Pikachu jumped onto his arm and made his way to his usually spot as he stands on Spidey's left shoulder on his front paws and his back legs on his backpack. "Beaut..." She said as she flew to Spidey's head as Dojo hitched a ride on Riley's vest as Ship rode on Toothless' back as Toothless regrows to his full size.

This boy, whose name is Spidey Parker or secretly superhero ultimate hero of New York City Spider-Man and the gang the Roadburners.

They walked down stairs in their penthouse after Bruce Wayne or Batman give him the place as the rest of the gang were there also along with the only member of the Avengers Wasp or Janet Pym who is love with James Heller, the gang were eating or talking as Spidey and the others came to the kitchen where all of the food was stored and Pikachu and Beautifly jumped off from Spidey's shoulder and head as Riley went to his dog bowl fill with the dog food for him along with Kiwi Odd's dog as there is one dog in the apartment and that dog is resting in the living it was Krypto, Superman's pet but now lives with Spidey and the rest of the gang. "Morning y'all." Spidey said as he grab a gray container with a yellow paper with a black lightning bolt symbol and Pokeblock for Beautifly. "Morning Spidey, Aelita, Kara, Dawn, and Madoka." Tyson and the rest call out as he was sitting by Hilary and his gang with the rest of the gang. Pikachu, Piplup, and Beautifly looks at them with puppy eyes as Dawn has her Poke food for Piplup and their mouths and nose dooling with hungry and Spidey and Dawn sees that look in their partner's eyes and gets out three metal bowls and they opened the cups and poured the food which were brown marshallows and small strawberry looks as Spidey and Dawn slide it to their Pokemon who just went dove into their food. They were hungry as snakes. Spidey and the gang laughs and get out their own breakfast and sat down on a stroll by the counter with the gang.

(I decided to make Spidey and the gang to school but short time).

"So y'all are you ready for the last day of High School?" Spidey asked as he eat his breakfast which was creal.

"Yeah." "Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu say and Odd said as they continued eating their breakfasts.

"I heard that!" Spidey say as he got finished with his breakfast and everyone else same.

"We best head on our way everyone." Spidey said as he held out his arm again.

"Pikachu." Pikachu says as got done with his breakfast and jumped to his partner arm as Beautifly flew to Spidey's head. Spidey had made sure to give both of his little gang their food due to his backpack has infinite space in there and hopped onto his back. Everyone has their backpack on their backs.

"Let's ride amigos." Spidey says with a smile.

Spidey and the gang grabs their skateboards or scooters from the closet and a pair of headphones for Spidey and his Ipod Cell phone and put on the song 'Your Body' by Christina Aguilera and places them on his ears and they use the elevator in the entry hallway and head down to the B-Pit lobby and walked out the door. Spidey then puts down his skateboard as he rides it with everyone doing the same and hitched a ride on a pickup truck that just roll by as the ones with skateboards Aelita grabbing Spidey's hoodie as everyone else doing the same, Toothless was flying in the air, Blade Wolf and Riley were keeping with the gang, Murray was in his van with Sly and Bentley as he was driving to follow the gang, Goku was inside also. When the truck passed by Queens High School Spidey released his grip from the truck as everyone else did the same rolled on in at the school entrance. Murray parked his van in the parking lot as the gang in the van got out, Toothless landed on the ground, Riley and Blade Wolf stop by Spidey and Aelita as they barked their skateboards and scooters and the ones with skateboards kick them up and the board landed in their backpacks slot. Spidey and the gang smiled. They weren't strangers to last day of school in the fall. Spidey and his gang were popular on the school grounds but they do that with helping people in need and today they brought their friends to the last day of school. While they walked through the school ground with a up beat and do can attitude, with Aelita hook her arm through Spidey's arm, some of the students watched him and his gang pass by. For example, some of the girls watched him, interested.

"Hey, check out the hots on him." Female student #1 say.

"Man, he's a cutie too bad we can't get him because he's already tooked." Female student #2 says with a frown.

"You're right but hey one of us should might get him over the fall summer." Female student#3 says in a excited tone.

A group of boys led by a blonde boy with a jocket jacket, blue shirts, and tan pants and his boys, watched Spidey and his gang walk by with the girls watching him. The blonde boy's name is Duncan Mattaws. Standing behind him were two boys, one has dark hair and his name is Steven, and the other had brown hair and his name is Kofi.

"We like it better when we get to beat up the last day students. I mean, does anybody know anything about this group?" Duncan asked as he and his croonies watched Spidey and his gang.

"Well, some of them are like MMA fighters and weapons expert and I do not really want to fight him or them." Steven says afraid he might get his ass whoop.

"And the girls seemed really interested in him." Kofi tells his friends.

Just then, there was the sound of laughing and jeering coming from the corner of the building. The gang heard it and Aelita tugged on Spidey's arm and Spidey looks at Aelita who gestures to take off the phones, Spidey took off his headphones and lays them on his neck and he heard it also and they ran over to see what it was about. In the center of it all, were two, tall boys conering a short blonde hair girl with bangs on the side of her head, orange head band, oval glasses, green eyes, orange-pink jacket with brown and green backpack, gray baggy pants, and orange with white lines shoes.

"Hey four eyes, got any money?" The bully 1 asked evilly as the girl back up to the wall.

"Yeah, fork it over." The bully 2 does the same with the first bully as he held out his hand demanding money.

"Back off!" the girl says trying to look for help.

"What are goanna do about it, wimpy." The bully 1 says and laughs as he walks up to her.

The first bully took the girl's glasses while the second pinned her to the wall. The second bully raised a fist and smirked. The other girls watched eagerly. The girl closed her eyes waiting for the punch. Before he could punch the poor girl, two hands grabbed their collars of their jackets and yanking them off the girl and the glasses as Beautifly caught them in her little stubby hands. It was Spidey and his gang.

"What the mother fuck?! You know you never punch a girl in public you idiots, leave her alone!" Spidey yelled as his gang and Pikachu glared along with Beautifly.

"Keep out of this Spidey; this is none of your business." The bully 2 says.

But Spidey gestures Heller as he nodded and cracks his knuckles and stomped their feets really hard, hurting the bullys, who screamed in pain. Then Beautifly flew up to Spidey's side and drop the glasses into his hand.

"If you're big enough or got the balls to throw a punch, you'd be better big enough to take one you sacks of bullshits, so back the fuck off or I'm going to send you two the hosptial in a stretcher. GOT IT!" James Heller yelled.

The two bullies shit their pants and pee in them as they looked stunned and ran off with their hands tied in their crotch. The others girls who were watching also ran off. Spidey and his gang turned to the girl.

He gives back her glasses. "Are you alright mate?" Yumi asked with concern in her voice.

"Thank you. My name's Gwen Stacy."

"Spidey Parker, my gang Aelita, Dawn, Madoka, Kara, Riley, Blade Wolf, Pikachu, Piplup, Beauitfly, Dojo, Kiwi, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jack Ryan, James Heller, John Cena, AJ Lee, Madoka, Chance, Jake, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Mariah, Lee, Kevin Chang, Gary, Rick, Emily, Steven, Eddy, Michael, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Crusher, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Graceland, Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Zeo, King, Queen, Gordon, Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam, Dunga, Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Rex, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Ezio, Altair, Connor, Edward, Eva, Sunny, Goku, Tom, Jerry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoeshine, Krypto, Drago, Skyress, Janet, Toothless, and Zoe. Now did those boys hurt you?"

"They were about to until you and your gang came around." Gwen says with a smile as Spidey and his gang shrugged.

"It was really nothing my friend." Spidey said with a smile.

Then, a boy about 17 years old of age, with light brown hair, brown eyes, a black small mole on his left cheek, blue shirt with a gray long undershirt sleeve, brown pants baggy at the bottom, brown shoes, with a messanger bag over his neck and hanging off the side, ran over.

"Peter?! Where have you been?!" Gwen yelled apparently angry right now.

"Hey, I'm sorry. The streets were really crowded and the terrible. What happened?" Peter asked as he shrugged embarrassed.

Gwen breath in and out ridding her angry at Peter. "I got picked on by some boys. They took my glasses and tried to beat me up for lunch money until Spidey and his gang saved me." Gwen said with a smile as she points to them.

Peter turn to them. "Thanks for saving my friend, Spidey and everyone." Peter says with a smile as Spidey and his gang nodded.

"That's alright man, I'm glad to help in a friend in need." Spidey said with a cheeky smile as Pikachu and Beautifly nodded along with the gang.

"My name's Peter Parker. What's yours?" Peter asked as he held out his hand to Spidey.

"Spidey, my gang like I told Gwen here Aelita, Dawn, Madoka, Kara, Riley, Blade Wolf, Pikachu, Piplup, Beauitfly, Dojo, Kiwi, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jack Ryan, James Heller, John Cena, AJ Lee, Madoka, Chance, Jake, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Mariah, Lee, Kevin Chang, Gary, Rick, Emily, Steven, Eddy, Michael, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Crusher, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Graceland, Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Zeo, King, Queen, Gordon, Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam, Dunga, Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Rex, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Ezio, Altair, Connor, Edward, Eva, Sunny, Goku, Tom, Jerry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoeshine, Krypto, Drago, Skyress, Janet, Toothless, and Zoe." Spidey said as he shakes Peter's hand.

"Hey, are you related to me by any chance?" Peter asked if any relation of him and To Peter Parker.

"Nah, man. His name Parker is his last name but hey man least you got us as enforcers like ourselves." Odd said with a smile. Peter smiled.

"All right man and hey besides the way when you stood up to those guys. But y'all should know that the real bully in this school is Duncan Mattaws." Peter tells them as they raise an eyebrow while Riley and Krypto tilted their heads in confusion.

"Who is the fuck Duncan?" Raiden asked with a confused tone.

"He's the son of a famous lawyer, and thinks he's own this school, bossing everyone around, picking on other people, and considers himself as the school owner. Whatever he's around, there's trouble." Gwen told them.

"Well, see if that bastard try to pick on us." Edward said neither he or the gang aren't afraid of him.

While they were talking about some things before the last day of school, a long black limousine pulled up in front of the school. The car door opened and a beautiful young 16 year old teenager girl with fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, wore an blue hoodie, underneath the hoodie was a red blouse shirt, skin tight blue jeans, and black flats with a blue backpack on her back stepped out. Her name is Mary Janee Watson or MJ for short. Lots of the boys nearly swooned and whistled.

"Who is that? She's so hot!" Duncan said with amazment.

"She must be rich, look at the car." Steven says with a cheeky smirked.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Kofi says with a glint in his eye.

"Well I hope she doesn't, because it'll make it easier for me. It's not like she'll walk up to any boy and say hi." Duncan says.

'I wish that he haven't said that.' Spidey thoughts and faceplamed himself.

'We all wish he haven't too.' Dragoon said in Spidey's mind as the others heard it also.

MJ walked casually past the swooning boys. When she walked towards a big board to show the classes schedules that people forget to see what classes they have, she saw a 5'11 boy with his gang and a blue and red cap backwards with Pikachu and Beautifly on him.

"Hello? What have we here?" MJ said smiling at him who Spidey's senses behind him and his gang.

At that moment, Spidey happened to look back. When he saw MJ, his face became a bit nervous.

"Who's that staring at Spidey?" Ulrich asked.

"She's not staring, she's smiling at Spidey." Peter said as he shrugged.

"I think I recognize her. That's Mary Jane Watson." Gwen Stacy said as she shrugged also.

'MJ!?' Spidey thoughts in shock.

'That's Mary Jane Watson looks like, huh no wonder she's dead Spidey used to love her. This is the revenge or something?' Odd and Aelita thoughts.

She was now standing before Spidey her to collar bone length. He started to panic.

"Hi there. My name's MJ." MJ said with a smile.

But Spidey ran off instead of answering. His gang, Peter and Gwen followed after him. Duncan, who had observed everything, shot a dirty look at Spidey.

Later on out in the hallways, the group were at their fake lockers.

"Man, I got too much to do any work from biology class. And I've gotta get a job over the fall summer." Peter complained as Spidey and his gang snicker except for Blade Wolf.

"Will you stop complaining! You sound like an old lady Pete." Gwen said with a cheeky smirk.

"I'd rather sound like one than you look like one!" Peter teased Gwen and snickered.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Spidey laughed from his locker.

"Eh?!" Gwen said confused. Odd just laugh.

"WE DO NOT!" Peter shouted as Spidey and Odd continuing laughing.

"Speaking of couples, you and MJ would make an ever greater couple." Gwen smirked.

That stops Spidey's laughter in an instant. "We're not a couple! I mean I already have four girlfriends with me! She's probably not that into me anyway!" Spidey yelled at them. Peter and Gwen's shock faces said it all as they looked at Spidey in shock.

"You mean you have four girlfriends where?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're in front of you!" Kara, Dawn, Madoka, and Aelita said. Peter and Gwen looked at them in shocked but they shook it off.

"Then why she walk up to you and say hi? It's obvious that she's into you. But why did you run off when she spoke to you?" Gwen asked adjusting her glasses.

"It's just that...I..." Spidey said embarrassed and laughing nervously.

"You shy? Some boys get shy around cute girls. Maybe next time you meet her, talk to her. Try to get to know her." Gwen said with a wink.

The bell rang loudly.

"Oh crap! We gotta get to our next class!" Ulrich said as they nodded and quickly they head to their next class.

During gym class, Spidey and Aelita and their two friends were jogging around the gym, Spidey's gang were in the brenchers resting while some of them holds Spidey's stuff. Duncan and his friends were also in the class, and he was starting to gossip about Spidey and his gang.

"I heard that Spidey and his gang are friends with some costumes superheroes freaks the Roadburners, and Spider-Man and his gang's friends have a base in space. And have you seen his clothes, he wears it like a little boy. Just look at him! What a showoff!" Duncan said trash talking about the RB team and the Justice Leauge as they play basketball.

"You know, I hear all of them they are superheroes. And I don't blame them. Some people like them or something, even though Batman thought they did something nasty." Steven said as he pale as they nodded.

"What kind of work do you think they do as superheroes? Wait! Don't tell me! They probably work in the space of the worthless!" Kofi laughs at his joke.

Spidey or Kara can hear every Duncan and his friends were saying. Some of those words bothered them a bit 'if only they knew we're the Roadburners' Spidey thought, even though they tried to ignore it. While playing volleyball with Aelita, Spidey accidently tossed the ball on MJ's head. "Ow!" She said.

"Crap! I'm so sorry mon!" Spidey said as he ran over to her as MJ rubbed her head with Aelita following him.

"No, that's ok. You're Spidey Parker and your girlfriend Aelita Stones, right?" MJ asked as Spidey's face became calm along with Aelita.

"How did you know? Did your hear those girls talking about me?" Spidey asked, raise eyebrow.

"No. I asked one of the boys to tell who you were and your friend." MJ said as Spidey and Aelita sighed.

"Oh. I see." Aelita just laugh lightly along with Spidey.

"Y'all must be popular around here. The girls here are talking about you." MJ said with a small smile.

"Oh. Really? I never would've gussed they liked me which I don't like them." Spidey said with a grin.

"Parker! Stones! We need you two back on the team!" The coach yelled.

"Uh, perhaps we could talk some other time we cool mon?" Spidey asked as he held out his fist to her.

"Sure we cool." MJ said as they fist bump each other.

As Spidey and Aelita went back to join their team, a jealous Duncan, who had been watching, squeezed the ball so hard it popped.

Kai notices the blond haired boy squeezed. 'He better back the fuck off away from Spidey. Besides may we sure aren't friends but I'm thinking about changing that but remained like the usual person from the first Championships of Beyblade but become more friendly to my friends but to enemies lone wolf.' Kai thoughts.

When gym glass was done, Spidey, Aelita, Pikachu, Riley, Blade Wolf, and Beautifly were the last ones to leave the locker room with Spidey's stuff in there after the gang bring them to the locker room. As Spidey was getting his hoodie back on, his spider sense goes off as Spidey stopped what he was doing. "What's the matter Spidey?" Aelita saw the stance from Spidey's body, Riley's ears perked up as he perked up quickly, Blade Wolf notices it also. "Hmm..." He said as he got up on his claw feet, Pikachu and Beautifly sense it also. Curious, Spidey grabbed his HF Murasama sword in his hand as he got all of his weapons on him with the hoodie zipped up and the backpack on his backpack, he and Aelita and the little gang went to investigate. Aelita, a bit scared, moved closer to the boy she was with, her heart beginning to pound. Subconsciously, she grabbed onto the back of his boyfriend's hoodie lightly. Spidey blink once activating his Eagle Vision, Blade Wolf's ears like visors on both sides of the eyes slide over his red optics, both to see if there were any hostiles in the area, as everything around them became a pale blue glow for Spidey and Blade Wolf Augmented Reality Mode became a blue glow around them, they saw a tall cloaked figure in the shadows marked in red. The cloak was all black and the face was hidden.

"You got 5 fucking seconds tell us who are you now!" Spidey shouted with a hand on the HF blade, ready to take it out on a moment's notice. The figure looked at them.

"I've come to make sure that the Chosen One has seen the last of his home world." The ? figure said.

'She must be a woman, judging by the tone of her voice, not to mention her figure.' Spidey thought and kept his hand on his blade.

"Your world has been connected to a another world, far from your own." The ? figure said.

"What the fuck are you talking about bitch?" Spidey asked in a threatening tone as he unsheated the Murasama blade slightly.

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?" Aelita asked as Riley growled. "Who are you?" Blade Wolf demanded in his mechanical voice with hints of anger as he picks up a hot knife from his holsters and ready to pounce like the wolf he is.

"Tied to the Darkness...soon to be completely eclisped." The ? figure said.

"Well, whoever you are bitch, stop the fuck freaking me and her out like this you little shit!" Spidey growled with a bit of combine voices of Ripper and Heller seeped into his voice as he still kept the blade unsheathed slightly as Pikachu and Beautifly ready to attack.

"There's so very much for you to learn. You understand so little." The ? figure tells them.

'Wait a fucking minute! I know those lines they are from the...KINGDOM HEARTS the first game. Oh no, that's means that creature from before is about to show up at this school.' Spidey thoughts, Aelita actually heard it in her mind with the connection with Dragoon, the Pokemon and Blade Wolf and Riley heard it also.

Deciding that he had enough of this nonsense, Spidey unsheated the katana all the way and pointed the tip at the figure.

"You're really starting to piss me off," Spidey growled as he channeled his angry, hoping to intimidate them, "So tell me what the hell you want or I'll show why I'm the Ultimate Hero bitch?"

"You don't know of your destiny or your gang the same, which will soon be demolished." The ? figure say.

Gwen Stacy was calling Spidey and the others. He shut down his Eagle Vision as Blade Wolf puts back his knife and Spidey sheathed his blade and they glanced back to say they were coming. But when they turned around, the black figure hooded figure was gone.

After Dragoon told the others what was Spidey and Aelita and the little gang through their minds they were shock but decided to not tell Peter and Gwen Stacy about this, they prepared for what is about to happened.

At lunchtime, Spidey and the gang saw with Gwen and Peter, who quickly sat up some chairs for them.

"Thanks." Tyson said as Spidey got out his little gang's food except for Blade Wolf who rested under the table and let them eat it.

"Hey any of you wanna share half of my sandwich?" Peter asked offering a sandwich to anyone.

"No thanks man. We packed our own lunch. But I think Odd wants it..." Spidey said as Odd grabbed the sandwich and eat it as the gang started to eat from their sacked lunchs.

"So Spidey what do you like to do for a living?" Gwen Stacy asked as Spidey thinked, but Aelita and Ulrich answered for him.

"He's play guitar and sing extremely good, not mention to he takes MMA and wrestling but also Dance Fight." Aelita and Ulrich said for him, "Oh, also he speaks Chinese." Yumi added with a smile.

"Wait, you do MMA? No way!" Peter and Gwen yelled out in shock.

"Yup! I took some classes for those fighting styles since I was 10 years old." Spidey said in proud of his teachers and his gang.

"Anything else?" Gwen Stacy asking for more.

"That's pretty much it." Spidey told them out of anything to tell them about himself or his gang.

"I'm somewhat of a science geek, as what everyone calls me, but I get straight As at every test." Peter tells them as they nodded.

"Really? You must be a really smart cookie." Max smiled as they laugh.

"I usually like to go shopping." Gwen blushed.

"Shopping for what?" John Cena asked, the others leaned in to hear what Gwen Stacy is about to say.

"Like she shops for jewelry, new clothes, and new makeup." Peter said sarcastically.

"How long have you both known each other?" Kara asked just very curious.

"Since first grade." Peter and Gwen Stacy said together.

"Hey look! Here comes MJ!" Odd said as they looked behind.

MJ was walking past several boys, who were offering empty seats for her. But MJ just sat by herself, causing the others boys to moan sadly.

"Why does she wanna sit by herself?" Dojo asked from his place on the table with Drago and Skyress with him as he was eating some rice.

"She likes to keep to herself and doesn't associate with everyone." Peter tells him.

"But why did she walk up to Spidey and talk to him?" Yumi asked eyebrow raise.

"She likes him, that's why." Gwen tell her with a sly smile.

"You think so for him?" Sly asked.

"I know so!" Gwen said with a smile.

Suddenly, Spidey's spider sense goes off hard as Kara's super hearing pick up something, Pikachu, Piplup, and Beautifly perked up as Riley and Blade Wolf did the same as they heard the sounds of teens screaming. They turn to looked and saw teens running from something. When they got a view of what it was, Spidey and the gang gasped but then eyes glow with red and narrowed dangerously and cracked their knuckles to fight or ready for a beat down, don't mess with this group but they need to get into costumes in order to do it. It was that creepy looking creature that came at Spidey elementary school years ago.

'That's the one that Spidey almost got attacked by.' Aelita thoughts.

While lot of kids ran past them, after Pikachu and Beautifly got on Spidey's shoulder and head, Dojo and the two Bakugan flew to Spidey's shoulder as they landed there, Toothless regrow to his full size, he got out from under the table, Riley did the same with Blade Wolf, Spidey looked around to see if that little cloaked figure was nearby, hoping he'd help him and his gang get rid of those monsters. What he didn't know was that the creature snuck up from behind and was about to jump at him but...

Spider sense tingling.

"Guys get down." Spidey muttered under his breath as Kara heard it and told them get low. They drop to the ground quickly as Pikachu and the gang on Spidey jumped off of him and land on the table, Spidey spread his legs apart, placed a finger on the trigger of the sheath, and held a hand over the handle. The creature leapt at him but time seemed to slow down for him as Spidey squeezed the trigger of the sheath that launched the familiar crimson red katana from it in a small fiery explosion, he then whirled and face the creature, snatched the handle of the HF Murasama blade in midair and swung his blade at the creature still in the air, slicing through the creature from the right side of his hip to his left shoulder, the creature layed on the ground but got up quickly and formed into two of the creature, the gang of Spidey got up on their feet again as Pikachu and the others on the table jump onto him again. Spidey grip the katana in his hand.

"Later bitch." Spidey said and everyone ran out of the cafeteria. Once outside on the school yard, the teachers began making sure that everyone was present. But the only students were missing was Spidey Parker and his gang. Poor Spidey and his gang were cut off by the creature before they reached the exit outside the school.

They jumped back and forth trying their best not to get struck. The gates were locked when they reached them. They couldn't get out. But they didn't saw no one was around and Spidey and the gang smiled darkly and Pikachu who just jumped off of Spidey's shoulder as Beautifly flew into the air and ready to defend their best pals.

"Pikaaa..." Pikachu growled as his cheeks filled with yellow static electricity crackled fiercely from the red patches on his cheeks.

Spidey and the bladers, Dawn, and Sunny has nanosuits as they activates them and the bots spread on them as Aelita and her fellow Lyoko Warriors got into their costumes in the same spheres of energy and came out of them. Zoe held out her Digivice as she bring up her hand and a blue ring of data euprted from her hand "Execute! Spirit...Evolution!" "Kazemon!" Zoe said, Raiden's body spark with a blue lightning around as the lightning struck and in a smoke screen the Custom body was on Raiden as he turn off the stealth camo on his sword, Blade Wolf's visors go over the optices ready for battle, John Cena's body eurpted with blue lightning as the clothes on him change into Cole MacGrath clothes, AJ Lee spin herself into a fire tornado as her costume appeared on her with a eye mask and skullcap, Rex puts on his goggles over his eyes as an orange costume that covered his whole body came out from the googles and connected to his black gloves, his chest had a grayish gear symbol and along with the costume came an orange mask and his googles covered his eyes, Eva's costume was underneath her clothes as she ripped them off, Gwen took off her clothes revealing her Lucky Girl costume with the mask on her head, Kevin touch the cement and absorbed it as it became his armor, T-Bone and Razor were already in their costumes, Sly Cooper gets his mask on his eyes only simple change and bring out the cane from behind as he triwled it in his hand, Bentley has his crossbow in his hand, Murray smacked his fists together and smirked, Dojo grew to his big size as the Digimon got on his back, Heller's arms transformed into Claws, four Assassin's change into their robes and has web shooters on their bracers.

"Everyone let's move." Spider-Man said as they nodded and Pikachu and Beautifly went back on Spidey, held on as Rex has on his Punk Busters, two orange robot feet and boots as he hopped over the creature with everyone flying or jumping over the creature before the creature could catch them, Spidey shot out a web line to the building and grips it as he swings out of there with Aelita has her pink energy wings on her back and Kara in her Supergirl costume as they got gone. Murray and the Cooper gang along with Goku got into the van, Rex changes his Punk Busters into the Boogie Pack and flew out as Murray puts the van into high gear and rides out.

But the creature burst through the gates. A bunch of little black aliens like creatures appeared at the huge creature's side and running after the Roadburners.

As Spidey swings in the air with the gang following him they landed on top of a building roof with the Cooper gang already there with Goku in a fighting stance with everyone same thing as Spidey gripped his katana in front of him. The creatures shows up.

Raiden then puts his hand up to his ear which hidden a communicator, turns it on as a hologram screen came up. "Roadburners to Watchtower we need help like now." Raiden said.

Outer space...

In outer space floating there was the famous Watchtower the homebase of the Justice League.

Inside and on the deck that watches over the computers and Earth and sitting there in two chairs were none other than Steel and J'onn along with Vigilante and Shining Knight and they just got a call from Raiden.

"Roadburners to Watchtower we need help now!" Raiden said and J'onn and Steel typed some things and saw that Spider-Man and the gang were concerned by two huge black creatures with little ones.

Vigilante press a button and speak into the comm link. "Any one can hear this the Roadburners need in of help go to location quickly we will meet you there within few minutes Vigilante out." J'onn and Steel with his hammer in his hand flew, Shining Knight and Vigilante run to the teleporters and typed in the location where Spidey and the gang are as they got on and four white beams of light shot down and teleport them to the location.

In Metropolis Clark Kent was typing some things on the computer for a story which his boss Perry White give him for. Suddenly his hearing pick up the call from New York City and Clark look around and smirked as he speed in a blur when no one was looking into a broom closet taking off his glasses as he ripped off his blue suit revealing his Superman costume. Opens the window as he does something to his hair and flew towards New York City with supersonic speed.

In Texas Wonder Woman and Long Shadow has successful preventing a train derailing off a bridge from a rail displacement when Diana heard the call and Long Shadow heard it also from his ear piece and shrink to his original size as Wonder Woman pick him up and they flew towards New York City where Superman is going.

In Cental City Flash and Sonic along with Amy Rose who is starting the race as they got into a runner stance, with Amy in the middle. You see Sonic has issued a game to Wally to see who's the fastest, they went to Cental City this morning just before Spidey and the gang got up. Then they heard the call on the radio (think) and Amy sighed but she got into Sonic's arms, these are girlfriend and boyfriend and they smirked and they race to New York City at the speed of sound.

In Japan after Shayera, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Fate, Aquaman, Amazo, Batman, Zatanna, Batgirl, 2nd Robin, Static, Gear, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg stop a big attack like a Godzilla monster or something on Tokyo when they heard the call, Zatanna and Fate cast a teleportion spell on themselves and they teleported to New York City.

In New York City Spidey and his gang were almost at the edge of the roof as the creatures were closing in on them.

But two things happened one couple of sonic booms in the sky and on the ground and J'onn, Steel, Vigilante, Shining Knight show up on the spot by Spidey and his gang and Superman show with Diana and Long Shadow and Flash and Sonic and Amy did the same running up the building and Batman and his team show up by Spidey and the gang. Two, a bright light began to shine before Spidey. The light suddenly vanished, revealing a strange thing on Spidey's Star Saber. It looked like a keychain attached to the pommal of the sword, has a eagle's feather, but it was black with a white tip, with a red symbol of the Assassin's and Keyblade. The creatures shrieked loudly cause the others to look at them then back to Spidey when they it saw the Keyblade Feather keychain.

Spidey remembered the little red cloaked figure who saved with his own gold Keyblade. He figured that if he could use it to fight, then Spidey coudl use his own swords the Star Saber and HF Murasama blade to fight these ugly black bastards creatures.

Spidey unsheathed his Star Saber which the blade was glowing and shining with silver and glowing with blue cyber matrix feeling like the Autobots and magic form into one and Spidey switched the katana for the blade reflected Spidey's mask and held them out to his sides as everyone else waits to attack.

Spidey smirked. "Let's dance." Raiden and Blade Wolf's visors slide over their optics and eyes as Raiden unsheathed his own HF Murasama blade and held it out in front of him. "ATTACK!" Spidey shouted as they charged at them.

Everyone destroyed them with their weapons, powers, tech or fighting style before they came upon the big one. Spidey blocked the huge fists of the creatures with fast swords blocks and toss their weight as their arms went flying, Spidey sheathed his blades as the creatures came down with their arms again but Spidey caught with super strength. "Too slow!" Spider-Man yelled as he toss them into the air. Spidey jumped into the air as the creatures were failing, Spidey stood in middle of them where Spidey entered Blade Mode.

Time slowed to a crawl for the Ultimate Hero as he unsheathed his blades and began the slicing the two creatures into tiny pieces quickly. The creature's halfs fell to the ground and vanished.

"Bullseye!" Spidey cried out as he landed on the ground. Spidey smiled when Spidey and his gang's friends were lucky they got here just in time to help them out, but Spidey asked them to come back to his apartment with him and his gang.

"Are you sure?" They asked. They nodded as Murray and his friends went into the van. Zatanna has brought everyone bags for they spending the at Spidey and his gang's apartment.

Spidey web swinged to his apartment penthouse with the gang as everyone arrived there, well since they going to spend the night here, knowing it already got dark outside, Fate has bring his wife Inza and Bruce Wayne has brought with him Alfred after Superman super speed to Gotham City and bring him here, what happening today they make sure to stick with Spidey from now on. Spidey told the others their identitys to make sure no distrust or something but hey they were all right with it. Spidey then told them what happened at the school that a black cloaked figure said some things about our world is connected to a another world or some things. Then Vendora came by after Aelita call her from the Mana Crystal and also she brought with her Kevin Ethan Levin's Rustbucket 3 space ship the big green ship, so they started building some bedrooms, training room, Pokemon field, Beydish, gym, dining room, meeting room. One bedroom is made for Spidey and his four girlfriends which is the largest room with a small entry room and hallway. The ten foot corner of the entry area a rather large room about thirty feet wide and twice as long led to a island bar and a kitchen behind it and a dining area to the left. The kitchen led to a hallway about twenty four feet long with a ten by ten room at the end of it. These secret rooms in the hallway, the first when entering the hallway from the kitchen was a movie room with lots of seats and collection of movies. The secret room cloeset to the 40x40 room was meant a room to a spider cave with large comupters and a lab large enough to make the people in labs jealous. The dining area lead to two actual areas, the one along the back of the dining area and kitchen lead to a well light room with a rather large bathroom in the corner and a room revealing a balcony like room with a rather large swimming pool to which the high schoolers cheered about. The other along the dining area and living room was hall way with four doors on the right which leads to room about ten by ten with the expection of the master bedroom which it's own bathroom. Another three similar rooms and a bathroom with a rather large room facing oppsite. In the living room were a pair of couches forest green, a rich mahogany coffee table about a foot and a half off the ground, two feet wide and seven feet long. A pair of mahogany matching end tables for the a forty-three inch flat screen TV and VCR with couple of Spidey's movies next to it. The kitchen was fully equipt with pots, pans, utensils, plates, bowls, glasses and cups. Two sinks and a garbage disposal. The dining area has a mahogany dining table that was four feet wide and six feet wide with eight chairs. In one of the rooms beside by the master bedroom was a study room with queen Anne chairs and a smaller round table for a study room. In the two rooms were games rooms with video games with a largest flat screen TV with a Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 and games next to it and the other room with is fill with acrade games and a air hockey table in the second game room. The master bedroom has a queen size bed right against the wall, right under a wall lamp. A small table was next to it, and next to that was a cloest with a dresser inside it. A lamp and clock were on the table. It was mostly storage space largest penthouse and a makeshift apartment. Kevin was shocked at the development of this but the Rustbucket 3 still has the room for the cars in the cargo hold and made it looking like the Saints Row 4 crib ship and the pliot area is affected. They even added a airplane holder for the TurboKat or any other ship, and some of the energy cannons and they still have the bomb way drop in the pilot area. They were done and after getting Spidey's rides and Chance and Jake's towtruck inside the ship along with Murray's van and Raiden's car, they shrinked both the TurboKat and Rustbucket 3 into toy car sizes as the group put them in cases and into Spidey's backpack, before they shrinked them everyone has already put their bags inside the Rustbucket 3, all of them went to sleep for the the night.

The next day before the event is about happen...

Spidey and his gang were in their civilian clothes as Spidey was laying back against and under a tree with Aelita on him with her hands on his arms over her stomach her eyes closed with his cap on his eyes, everyone was talking or playing with the Digimon group, Riley, Pokemon. Spidey and Aelita has some NEMSIS sunglasses over their eyes sleeping thinking and Reneamon lays with them on the other side of the tree. Suddenly MJ came to sit beside them gently shaking him on the shoulder waking up as he rised his cap and tilted his sunglasses and staring straight into MJ's emerald green eyes.

"Hey, there." MJ said with a smile.

"Howdy MJ, what's up?" Spidey said with a light smile as Aelita just layed into Spidey a bit by moving around a bit to get comforted.

"Nothing. What are you doing out here in Central Park here all alone?" MJ asked.

"I was just sleeping thinking with Aelita sleeping on my body and I'm not alone just look over there." Spidey said as he pointed at the pond where Guilmon and the others along with the Pokemon were playing with Riley being it. Spidey's gang were playing or talking.

"About what?" MJ asked with curious eyes after she turn back to him.

"About that monster that attacked the cafeteria yesterday. What do you think it was?" Spidey said with a sigh and eyebrow raise.

"I don't know. Some say it's an alien or it could be a monster." MJ tell Spidey as he nodded.

"You know, I thought you were friends Spider-Man and the Roadburners and Justice League, I'm trying to figure who was under that mask of his. Thank him for saving our lifes in that school yesterday." MJ says with a kind smile.

"Don't worry I tell him." Spidey said with a smile.

"I was hoping I'd find you because I thought it would be nice if we went out sometime." MJ said with a smile.

"You mean, like...a...date?" Spidey asked confused as if she thinking asking him.

"Maybe." MJ said and blushes as she looks away from him.

'She's so cute when she blushes like that. Could it be that she's asking me out?' Spidey thoughts.

"It's ok if you say no. You probably have other plans." MJ said hoping that Spidey says yes.

"Sure, I'd love to go out sometime. Perhaps on the weekends?" Spidey with a smile.

"That would be great." MJ gives a smile.

Suddenly on the radio nearby an hotdog stand, while it was music it suddenly turn off and sounds like long slience followed after that some beeps. That's freaking National Weather Service station. "The NWS has annouced that a major Severe Thunderstorm or Tornado Watch and Warnings for New York City and around the world. Everyone all around the world get down into your basements and locked up!" The music came back on after that, suddenly the wind picked up a bit rough about 30 mph and they heard an rumbling sound. Spidey's spider sense goes off and the Pokemon and Digimon notice it also the wind and Guilmon gets angry along with Riley and growing at the clouds in the distance as lightning bolts were shooting out from the clouds and thunder boom. Spidey perked up as he saw them as the gang of Spidey senses it also, Aelita woke up to look at the clouds which they black as Guilmon's pupils shrink along with Toothless.

"I think we got a storm coming. Bye, Spidey! Bye, Aelita!" MJ said as she got up and run back home waving Spidey goodbye.

"Later, MJ!" Spidey and Aelita smiled back at her and waved back at her.

Then Spidey and Aelita's smiles then serious and looks at the storm with the gang.

"Spidey is that storm." Clark asked.

"It's seems that storm is bad news." Spidey thoughts.

"Clark you need to get your parents onto the Watchtower along with Lois, you set the jets to turn away from the Earth because that Darkness can covered everything and everyone on this planet, I mean we can't get everyone onto that Watchtower. So go do it." Spidey said as Clark nodded and he run into a alley changing into his Superman costume.

"Come on guys let's go." Spidey call everyone and they looked at him and Aelita and Renamon does the same got up from her spot and they rushed out of the park and raced for home.

Far in space on a planet known as Disney Castle...

Donald Duck, the magician walked calmly down the hall to the throne room while a group of brooms marched past him. He knocked on the big doors and they opened up for him. He entered the throne room and walked towards the big golden throne in the center of the room.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." Donald say with a smile as he got closer to the throne, but he could see there was no one there. Pluto the dog was holding a letter in his mouth. He gave the letter to Donald, who read it and quacked in shock.

He ran out of the throne room still quacking crazily and into the garden. Goofy, the captain of the royal knights, was lying on a field of flowers, asleep.

"Wake up, Goofy! This is serious!" Donald yelled at the sleeping Goofy as he snored in and out with that feather on his head going up from out breath and down from the in breath.

But Goofy kept snoring peacefully. Annoyed, Donald lifted his finger into the air. "Thunder!" cast a thunder spell and lightning came down from the sky, zapped at Goofy's rear end, causing him to jump. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey there, Donald." Goofy said with a smile.

"We got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone. Not even the Queen. It's top secret!" Donald said not knowing that two certain ladies were behind him.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Goofy bowed and smiled.

"WHAT?!" Donald yelled as he jumped scared.

Standing behind Donald was Queen Minnie and Doanld's girlfriend, Daisy, who was the dunchness.

In the library, Donald showed them the letter the King had written.

Donald, sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. The Heartless are searching for every keyholes in other worlds. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key" - the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him and his friends and stick with them. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! Merlin will point you in the right direction on where to start your travels. PS, would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal.

Everyone was shocked at the letter.

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy said in concerned as Minnie thinks for a moment.

"It means we'll just have to trust the King." Minnie said as they nodded.

"Gwash, I sure hope he's ok." Goofy said.

"Don't worry Your Highness, we'll find the King and this "key"." Doanld said with determination.

"Thank you both." Minnie said in a happy tone.

"Daisy, can you take care of Huey, Dewey, and Louie?" Donald asks his girlfriend.

"Of course. And we'll look after Max too. You be careful now, both of you." Daisy told them as they nodded.

"And to chronicle your travels, they will accompany you." Minnie says as she gestures towards on the desk was a small cricket and a yellow dot which revealed a small blond woman with her hair in a bon, pixes wings, green strapless dress to the thigh, green slippers with two white puff balls on there.

"Cricket's the name. Jimmy Cricket, at your service and this second one is Tinkerbell." Jimmy tell them.

Minnie summoned Merlin the sorcerer for help. They explained everything to him and showed him the letter.

"I see. This must be very serious." Merlin said in sorrow.

"What?" Doanld asked confused.

"First of all, these Heartless the King wrote about are dark creatures without hearts. They get attracted to darkness in someone's heart. They are searching for the keyholes of the worlds." Merlin explain to them, Goofy raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Each part of our world has a keyhole, and each one leads to the heart of that world. If the Heartless enter through the keyhole, they'll do something real bad to the world's core, and that world disappears from our planet. That's why this key is very important. It has to lock all the keyholes." Merlin tells them as Donald and Goofy were more determinded to find the key.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go find that key!" Goofy yelled in determination.

They went down to the Gummi hanger where their big red and yellow ship stood, waiting for them. Donald was dressed in blue garments and wore a different hat. Goofy wore green and yellow garments and an orange hat with goggles.

"So remember, while we're in the other worlds, you're can't let anyone know where you're from." Jimmy informed them.

"That's right! We gotta protect the world border." Goofy say not getting the word right.

"It's world order!" Donald correcting him.

Two chipmunks named Chip and Dale were inside the ship, checking everything on the ship. Two giant gloved hands reached down and picked up Donald and Goofy and dropped them into the ship. Pluto jumped in too. He wanted to come and help them find the King.

A big door opened and the Gummi ship rose up, ready for blast off. On deck, Minnie and Daisy waved goodbye while Donald and Goofy waved them from the window. The ship blasted off through the tunnel and into the sky.

Back in New York City 5 minutes before the swallowing of the world...

That night, the sky got darker and darker. Thunder rumbled in the clouds and lightning flashed, rain came down, wind blowing hard about 90 mph. But Spidey, the gang in their costumes looked down at the city from a skyscraper Empire State Building. As they gazed out the city, after Superman did what was he told he zoomed back to Spidey and the gang, they noticed some little black objects were falling from the sky, an bald eagle was flying towards Spidey and the gang as an bright light shine from behind, John Cena and AJ Lee notices it, then gasped as they saw their friends, the Bella Twins in same costumes as AJ Lee, Kaitlyn. John Cena friends, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Triple H with the long hair, Shawn Michaels, Red Mysterio, Sin Cara, and Dave Batista all of them having powers of Tyson and the others. The bald eagle landed on the ground it was Thunder the eagle and she was coming to help Spidey. Spidey reached behind and grabbed his binoculars as Sly did the same with his bincon and they seem through them and gasped when they what they were.

Behind them Superman and everyone else looked at the same thign with them.

"What you think they are?" Sueprman asked in a curious tone as Sly and Spidey put their stuff.

"I don't know Kal-El but something tell us this is the event was I talking about. The Darkness is upon our world." Spidey tells him.

"You mean those are the same creatures attacked you yesterday before last night I arrived after Aelita call me." Vendora say to her adopted grandson as she was in her Andoite form.

"Yup." Spidey said simple and short as Pikachu and Beautifly got on Spidey's shoulder and head. Suddenly they heard screaming in the city.

"Let's move y'all go! GO! GOO!" Spidey yelled and put back his binoculars and they jumped, flew down off from the building and ran into the city.

As they ran, flew further into the city, people were running and screaming to get away from those black creatures. They sucked out their hearts and the people were turned into those creatures.

"Hera NO!" Diana yelled in shock, Spidey was angry.

"GET THOSE LITTLE SHITTY BASTARD NOW!" Spidey shouted as they fight the creatures who were trying to go after the people.

Then Spidey saw MJ, standing in the streets. As he ran to her, she suddenly blown into Spidey but faded away into darkness. Spidey tried to reach for her, but he was too late.

Spidey gasped. He then threw back his head and roar like Dragoon in shocked and angry looked at the creatures. His spider suit glowing blood red.

"Oh my god, y'all killed that girl. You little SHITTY...FUCKING...DAMNING...BASTARD...BITCHS!" Spidey yelled in angry and unsheathed his blades which were glowing dangerously cyber blue and crimson lightning.

"GET THESE BITCHS!" Spidey shouted as he and the gang tried desperately to fight off the shadow creatures. Aelita was trying to fight them off, but she notice the whole city seemed to be fading away. Everything was getting dark.

"SPIDEY!" Aelita yelled as Spidey heard her and jumped to her and held her in his arms as Aelita held on him Spidey looked around them. Everyone get in a defense circle with them fighting off the creatures and noticed the darkness glowing towards them like some horror movie scene where the darkness is the scary thing to be in.

"What are we goanna do? How long do we keep fighting these monsters? Somebody help us! Please!" Goku yelled.

Suddenly a bright light seemed to glow before them. They shielded their eyes as the light became brighter and brighter. Blade Wolf howled loudly as the light engulfed them, the last thing they saw was their home world and I mean literally world disappearing into darkness like a comic book world fading from existence. The light then disappeared and they were gone to a another world.


	2. Dwarf Woodlands

Spidey moaned as he rolled over. He stagged as he tried to stand up despite the aches and pains in his body but to the spider suit he didn't feel any pain just a bit of shaking. He then felt being lifted to his feet by two familiar hands on his hands and noticed his surroundings. He was in a grassy field filled with flowers. A dark forest was nearby and a big white castle stood far away.

Spidey's mask removed to the neck line and his cap was back on backwards and his gang were with him: The Justice League and his gang and the ones were lifting up to his feet were Dawn and Aelita.

"Thanks guys." Spidey said as they grin and nodded as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Beautifly landed on his head, Drago and Skyress on his right shoulder with Jerry and Dojo. Spidey looked at them. He dust off his costume as everyone woke up from that drop of the light teleported them to another world.

"What is this place? How did we get here?" Spidey asked them, they shrugged. Spidey thinks for a moment. "Let's see...I remember going to school for the last day with my gang, meeting Gwen and Peter, meeting MJ, finding the weird cloaked lady in the locker room, fighting those black monsters at the cafeteria, leading them to the top of a building, we're fought them, they attacked the city, then a weird light shine upon us..." Spidey said, before becoming to a revealtion. "Wait a minute. Our home! Everyone else! My friends! MJ! What's become of them! Oh frickin nuts, we hope they're ok! But what are we goanna to do? We don't even know where we are or what planet we are on!" Spidey say rambling.

He stopped talking when Superman and Supergirl's super hearing pick up a woman's scream. They turn to the source, it was coming from the dark forest. "Let's go everyone!" Spidey said as they ran inside the dark forest, searching for that someone who had been screaming. With Riley and Blade Wolf leading the charge, they followed them, trees had evil looking grins and branches that looked like arms that were reaching out to grab someone. Spidey and the gang were not scared at all so they started cutting up the branches to bits to make sure they mean business, but they heard the woman's scream again. They kept running through the woods when they came to an opening.

There was a young lady with short black hair, pale white skin, red lips, and wore a yellow and blue dress, and had a red bow in her hair. She and three more people were defending her from those black shadow creatures. The first one was a boy about 17 year old of age, brown hair that was short and had two bangs one on each side of his face. He had a pony tail but it was small and tight. It laid behind his head on his neck. He had a black jacket on, a light olive shirt, olive green pants, black boots with the rims a very dark yellow. He had blue eyes, and he has an laser pistol looks like as try to fire the creatures were attacking the woman and the three people. Two were male and female, the male has messy blond hair and dark eyes, the female has light auburn hair to the shoulder with incredible green eyes, both wearing black turkleneck shirts with the female showing a bit of navel, green cargo pants, and boots about black as night. They were fighting with the boy using fighting styles that Spidey is familiar with.

(These three are the last allies for the Roadburners until chapter 11. Donald and Goofy count as allies also.)

(Bit a of story on the three people who were defending the woman well their worlds were swallow up by the Darkness and they came from the same light that brought Spidey and his gang here).

"Guys let me and Tyson and the others handle this. Get your blades ready." Spidey said as they starting get out their launchers, Spidey winds up his Engine Gear on Dragoon GT and locked it on the launcher as Crusher drops Grigars into his large gun launcher. "Ready everyone." Spidey asked. "Ready." They said, Spidey lifted the launcher over his head before held it in front of him, right hand gripped the ripcord. "3..." Spidey said, "2..." Tyson and the bladers said, "1..." They said together, they aimed over the brushes the people not knowing Spidey and his gang were behind them. The creatures were about 20 of them. "LET IT RIP!" Spidey and the bladers yelled as they unleash their blades. The beyblades zoomed at the creatures as the people who were trying to eliminated some of the creatures heard the yell. Their names are Jim Hawkins, Kim Possible, and Ron Unspottable, they notices the beyblades spinning at them but they zoomed at the creatures as they teared them up and killed them. Suddenly Spidey and the gang jumped out of the brushes and ran at creatures. Spidey and the gang punched, kicked, slash anything of their combat system comes into play, Kim and the others shrugged and join in the party before they could harm the poor lady. When the shadow creatures were gone, Spidey introduces himself and the gang to the three people who were surprised at their appearance, Ron was shocked but they explained what happened to them, and well instant friendship they came to be, the lady passed out onto the ground and cried. Spidey and the bladers caught their blades in their hands and put them up, they walked over to the lady and Spidey and Aelita and Kim knelt down beside her.

"Are you all right?" T-Bone asked in concerned. The young lady moaned for a bit.

"Those trees tried to grab me. And then there were those monsters who tried to hurt me." The young lady said a bit spooked.

"After that you came to this opening we saw you getting attacked by these creatures so we attacked them before they came at you." Jim said as Spidey and the gang.

"It's ok. We got rid of them. No need to worry." Dawn said her catchpharse with a smile.

The young lady looked up at Spidey and his gang, with frightened teary eyes. Spidey held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Oh, thank you, um-" The young lady said not knowing their names as she stood on her two feet.

"My name's Spidey, Spidey Parker. My friends Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Shayera Hol, Flash, J'onn, Zatanna, Steel, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Torando, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Amazo, Batgirl, Tim Drake, Static, Gear, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Vendora, Aelita, Dawn, Madoka, Kara, Riley, Blade Wolf, Pikachu, Piplup, Beauitfly, Dojo, Kiwi, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jack Ryan, James Heller, John Cena, AJ Lee, Brie and Nikka, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Kane, Dainel Bryan, Hunter(Triple H), Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Dave Batista, Kim, Jim, Ron, Madoka, Chance, Jake, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Mariah, Lee, Kevin Chang, Gary, Rick, Emily, Steven, Eddy, Michael, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Crusher, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Graceland, Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Zeo, King, Queen, Gordon, Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam, Dunga, Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Rex, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Ezio, Altair, Connor, Edward, Eva, Sunny, Goku, Tom, Jerry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoeshine, Krypto, Drago, Skyress, Janet, Toothless, Sonic, Amy, and Zoe." Spidey tell her their names.

But what really shocked Spidey and the gang that this..."My name's Snow White." Snow White say with a bow.

That name in Spidey and his original gang along with Lyoko Warriors's heads hit them for a loop due to Spidey when he was a little kid read fairytales book and this is one of them that tops the cake.

"So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Blade Wolf asked.

"I ran away because my stepmother, the Queen, wanted me killed." Snow White told them as they nodded.

"Why?" Sheamus asked, raised an eyebrow. Snow White think for a moment.

"The Huntsman told me that she was jealous of me." Snow White said as they looked at her in shocked.

"We see. Now, how do we get out of those woods?" Green Arrow asked a bit annoyed.

A few birds nearby flew to them and chriped to Snow White and Spidey and the gang.

"They said they know a cottage where we go to stay." Snow White tell them as she move to the direction.

"How dod you under birds?" John Stewart asked. Snow Whites ignored him as she leaves. "Uh, ok never mind." Green Lantern said confused. "John, you know that Diana can speak to animals right?" Ray said, John S. caught on Ray was saying.

Snow White and Spidey and the gang followed the animals throught the forest until they came to a large white cottage. When they entered, it was dark and dusty.

"This whole place is dusty. The dishes haven't been washed, the broom is covered with cobwebs as well as the walls and ceiling. Ew!" Zatanna said with a sour tone in her voice.

"I agree," Yumi said also.

"I wonder who lives here." Snow White said looking the place. Spidey and the gang also.

"Well, there are seven little chairs, so maybe seven people." Spidey said counted the chairs around the table.

"Same here." Aelita yelled from upstairs counting the seven beds as she and Riley came down.

"Perhaps seven little children live here." Snow White said. Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Why would little children live here when they should've been cleaning up this dump so their mama won't scold them?" Flash and Rex and Ron said as they shrugged.

"Maybe they no mother. I know! I'll clean up the place until they return." Snow White said snapping her fingers in an idea.

"We'll help Miss White." Alfred said. "Us too." Spidey and the gang said.

"Oh, how sweet of y'all." Snow White said with a smile. Spidey cracks his knuckles, "Let's get to work."

Spidey, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Shayera Hol, Flash, J'onn, Zatanna, Steel, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Torando, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Amazo, Batgirl, Tim Drake, Static, Gear, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Vendora, Aelita, Dawn, Madoka, Kara, Riley, Blade Wolf, Pikachu, Piplup, Beauitfly, Dojo, Kiwi, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jack Ryan, James Heller, John Cena, AJ Lee, Brie and Nikka, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Kane, Dainel Bryan, Hunter(Triple H), Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Dave Batista, Kim, Jim, Ron, Madoka, Chance, Jake, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Mariah, Lee, Kevin Chang, Gary, Rick, Emily, Steven, Eddy, Michael, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Crusher, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Graceland, Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Zeo, King, Queen, Gordon, Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam, Dunga, Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Rex, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Ezio, Altair, Connor, Edward, Eva, Sunny, Goku, Tom, Jerry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoeshine, Krypto, Drago, Skyress, Janet, Toothless, Sonic, Amy, and Zoe helped Snow White and the forest animals sweep, wash, and dust the cottage until it got dark. Some took a nap on the seven little beds upstairs, Aelita and the three girls with Spidey against the wall in a sandwich style sleep, while the others sit down on the floor against the sleeping.

What they didn't know was that returning home from working in the mines were seven little Dwarfs named Doc, Grumpy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, and Dopey. They were marching home, until they saw the lights were on in the cottage and crept towards it quietly. The forest animals heard the Dwarfs coming and they quickly hid in the woods and watched them.

When the Dwarfs got inside, they were very surprised to see that the cottage was clean. Then they heard snoring upstairs. Carefully, they walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. They saw Spidey, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Shayera Hol, Flash, J'onn, Zatanna, Steel, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Torando, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Amazo, Batgirl, Tim Drake, Static, Gear, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Vendora, Aelita, Dawn, Madoka, Kara, Riley, Blade Wolf, Pikachu, Piplup, Beauitfly, Dojo, Kiwi, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jack Ryan, James Heller, John Cena, AJ Lee, Brie and Nikka, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Kane, Dainel Bryan, Hunter(Triple H), Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Dave Batista, Kim, Jim, Ron, Madoka, Chance, Jake, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Mariah, Lee, Kevin Chang, Gary, Rick, Emily, Steven, Eddy, Michael, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Crusher, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Graceland, Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Zeo, King, Queen, Gordon, Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam, Dunga, Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Rex, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Ezio, Altair, Connor, Edward, Eva, Sunny, Goku, Tom, Jerry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoeshine, Krypto, Drago, Skyress, Janet, Toothless, Sonic, Amy, Zoe, and Snow White laying on their beds sleeping while the others layed against the wall.

At that moment, Spidey's spider sense goes off weakly meaning they're friendly and everyone else began to wake up. Snow White was surprised along with everyone else to see the seven Dwarfs gazing at them.

"Why...why they just little men." Snow White said upon seeing them in surprised.

"Who are you?" Conner Kenway asked with his hood down.

"We should be asking you the same thing? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Grumpy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't be mad. We were lost in the woods and found your cottage and we cleaned it." Snow White tells them as they nodded.

"Well, thank you for cleaning our cottage, Miss-" Doc said not known of her name or theirs for that matter.

"I'm Snow White." Snow White introduced herself.

The Dwarfs backed up in shocked.

"Snow White!" Doc said in shock. Spidey and the gang looked at each other shrugged confused.

"The princess?!" The Dwarfs said in unsion still shocked.

Spidey and everyone's eyes widen in shock. They looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're a princess?" Spidey and Tyson asked.

She nodded. "That's right." Snow White said to them, "Crud," T-Bone let out a low whistle.

"Well my dear princess, we're honored to have you in our home. And who's your friends?" Doc asking looked at the Roadburners gang.

"That is Spidey, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Shayera Hol, Flash, J'onn, Zatanna, Steel, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Torando, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Amazo, Batgirl, Tim Drake, Static, Gear, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Vendora, Aelita, Dawn, Madoka, Kara, Riley, Blade Wolf, Pikachu, Piplup, Beauitfly, Dojo, Kiwi, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jack Ryan, James Heller, John Cena, AJ Lee, Brie and Nikka, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Kane, Dainel Bryan, Hunter(Triple H), Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Dave Batista, Kim, Jim, Ron, Madoka, Chance, Jake, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Mariah, Lee, Kevin Chang, Gary, Rick, Emily, Steven, Eddy, Michael, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Crusher, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Graceland, Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Zeo, King, Queen, Gordon, Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam, Dunga, Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Rex, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Ezio, Altair, Conner, Edward, Eva, Sunny, Goku, Tom, Jerry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoeshine, Krypto, Drago, Skyress, Janet, Toothless, Sonic, Amy, and Zoe." Snow White tell them.

"Hi, and what are your names?" Yumi asked.

"My name's Doc." Doc say with a smile.

Twirls his beard while blushing. "My name's Bashful." Bashful said with a small laugh.

"I'm Sleepy." Sleepy yawns.

"My name's Sneezy...Ah-choo!" Sneezy said before sneezing from pollen and dust outside, which Zatanna use her magic to product a napkin for him and he blow it into it. He throw it into a trash can.

"My name's Happy. And this is Dopey. He doesn't talk." Happy said with a smile and point at Dopey.

Dopey nodded a bit sad or something. The last Dwarf had his arms crossed and looked angry.

They looked at him. "You must be Grumpy." Snow White said as he raised an eyebrow and narrow his eyes for a bit.

"No wonder he's so grumpy. He's angry all the time." Odd said which made the Roadburners gang laugh.

"Aw, shut up! Now get out of here!" Grumpy yelled nasty angry, not knowing a certain German Shepherd and Cyborg wolf looming over him.

"Uh dude, whatever you do don't look right behind you." Max said as he pointed behind him.

"Why is that?" Grumpy asked in a angry tone. Riley growls deeply.

"Because Riley and Blade Wolf are right behind you." Raiden said with a smile.

Grumpy looked to behind him and saw only Riley's brown eyes, razor sharp teeth. "Tell us that again and you just may be got." Blade Wolf said with a angry tone. Grumpy's angry disappeared in a second as he back away from the K-9 type dogs.

"Told you man do not get angry or Riley will give you a beating you not want to see and feel." Spidey laughed outloud.

Riley and Blade Wolf then rise up and walked away from Grumpy and stood by Spidey's sides.

"Please don't send us away. If you do, she'll kill me." Snow White pleaded bits of tears in her eyes.

"Who will kill ya?" Doc asked concerned.

"My stepmother, the Queen." Snow White said with a frown.

"THE QUEEN?!" They said in unsion with shocked.

"She's an old witch! But I'm warning ya! If the Queen finds her here, she'll swoop down and wreck her vengeance on us!" Grumpy said.

"But she doesn't know where I am." Snow White said afraid of the Queen.

"She don't, eh? She knows everything. She full of black magic..." Grumpy said, but was cut off. "Black magic?" Raven said, "I don't think she could be here. I and the others magic users can sense magic." "Yet she could even make herself invisible. Might be in this room, right now." Grumpy said looking around the room.

Riley sniffled the air, but didn't found anything, he bark meaning it's safe. Dopey looked underneath Happy's beard to see if anything was there, but Happy bopped him in the face.

"Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let us stay, we'll house keep for you. We'll wash and sew and sweep and cook-" Snow White said counting the things they can do but cutted off by the Dwarfs.

"COOK?!" They yelled.

"Can you make dapple lumpkins?" Doc asked in a child way.

"It's apple dumplings!" Grumpy yelled.

"Uh yes. Apple dumplings." Doc said.

"Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pie." Snow White says.

"I can cook too. And me and my friends help out with the chores Snow White does, if you don't mind." Spidey says and they looked at him because Spidey is a very good cook in the kitchen.

"Hooray! They stay!" The Dwarfs said.

Around that time, Donald and Goofy had arrived in Dwarf Woodlands.

"Gawsh, sure is pretty here." Goofy said in awe as he and Donald look around the forest.

"This is no time enjoy the scenery. We have to find that key." Donald telling him to get on with the mission.

Pluto was with them, he sniffled the ground trying to find a scent. Until his sniffler caught an scent and he growled.

"What it is, Pluto?" Goofy asked in concerned.

He pointed towards the big white castle in the distance. They headed there.

In the castle, Queen Grimhilde was talking to her magic mirror. She was holding a red box in her hands. Pete the big dog/man was in the room too.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?" Queen Grimhilde asked with a greedly smile.

"Over the seven hills...in the cottage of the seven Dwarfs...dwells Snow White...fairest of all." The mirror tell her with a plain face.

"But she's dead, ain't she?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof. Behold, her heart." Queen Grimhilde saying in trimpuh. NOT! and shove up the box up to his face.

She opened the box and showed it to the mirror. Pete looked into the box and gagged.

"Snow White still lives...fairest in the land...tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand." The mirror tell her with a frown.

"The heart of a pig?! And I've been tricked!" Grimhilde shouted in anger as she grips the box in her hands.

And she walked off, angrily. Pete followed her from behind. Queen Grimhilde walked down the steps to her laboratory with Pete catching up to her. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto peered through a window, watching Pete and the Queen.

"The heart of a pig! The blundering fool!" The Queen yelled with anger.

She tossed the box away out the window, angrily.

"Hey listen, Queenie. It's not over, you can still kill her. With the use of the Heartless, you can get rid of Snow White and become the fairest in the land. That is if the person with the key doesn't show up. He could be trouble." Pete tell her unknown to him that person with the key is Spidey and his Star Saber key (feather) attached to it.

Queen Grimhilde thought for a moment, and then grinned evilly.

"Yes, you're right. I'll go myself to the Dwarfs' cottage in a disguise so complete, no one will ever suspect. And you shall stop this someone with the key from interfering with the Heartless." Grimhilde tell him with a evil smile.

She took a magic book of disguises from the shelf and read it.

"But what are you going to turn yourself into?" Pete asked in a curious tone with the raven on his shoulder.

"I will change myself into an old peddler. Now let's see..." Grimhilde say and looking in the book.

As she read through the book, she instructed Pete to bring her magic spells.

"Mummy Dust...to make me old. To shroud my clothes...Black of Night. To age my voice...an Old Hag's Cackle." Grimhilde say in a echo tone.

She turned the handle and the sound of an old hag cackling sounded through the tubes. The drops fell into the cup.

"To whiten my hair...a Scream of Fright." Grimhilde say as she grabs a bottle from the shelfs.

She switched the handle of a pot and as the potion turned green, a loud scream echoed throughout the room. Pete covered his ears until the scream died down. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto also held their ears until the screaming stopped. Then Queen Grimhilde held the cup to the window, the one where Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were. They ducked down as she approached the window.

"A blast of wind...to fan my age!" Queen Grimhilde yelled as the skys thundered.

Wind was blowing throughout the room. It blew Pete and the raven towards the wall.

"The thunderbolt...to mix it well." Queen Grimhilde say and a lightning bolt lit up the room as it shot from the sky, into the window, and the potion bubbled and steamed.

"Now...begin thy magic spell." Queen Grimhilde say as she begin to chant some spells.

The raven and Pete looked on nervously as they watched Queen Grimhilde drink the spell. Suddenly, she dropped the glass to the floor and held her neck, breathing frantically. Lightning and thunder boomed through the sky. The Queen's hair turned from black to white, her smooth hands turned wrinkled with long fingernails, and her clothes turned black. Then everything became quiet. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto watched and waited to see what would happen. Pete walked carefully towards the figure in black.

"Uh, Queenie?" Pete asked. About to be unprepared in 3...2...1.

The figure, who covered her face, turned towards Pete, cackling. When she revealed her face, Pete screamed and fell back, as did the raven that hid in an empty skull. It was no longer the Queen; in her place was old, ugly and scary looking woman. Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were also terrified.

"Well, what do you think?" The Queen who now an old hag say as she laugh.

"It's...uh...prefect." Pete frightened by her appearance.

"And now...a special sort of death, for one so fair. Ah! A poisoned apple, sleeping death." Old Hag say and scans her book. As she turns to a table full of fruits.

"How is that gonna work?" Pete asked as the Old Hag turn to him.

"It's says here that one taste of the poison apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death." Old Hag said with a glint in her eyes.

The Old Hag picked up an orange apple, and dipped it into a magic brew she made. When she pulled out the apple, there was an skull's face on the fruit.

"Look! On the skin. The symbol of what lies within. Now...turn red, to tempt Snow White, to make her hunger for a bite." Old Hag says as she rubbed the apple.

The apple turned blood red. The Old Hag showed it to Pete.

"You want a bite?" Old Hag faking offered the apple.

"Ah! No thank you!" Pete says and backs against the wall with the raven.

"It's not for you, it's for Snow White. When she breaks the tender peel, to taste the apple in my hand, her breathe will still...her blood congeal...then I'll be fairest in the land!" Old Hag says in victory tone as she cackled.

As she cackled, Pete looked through the book and his eyes caught something in the book.

"Wait a minute! There's an antidote." Pete told her and her laugh stop and looked at him.

"What? Let me see that." Old Hag asked as she walks to the book.

She looked in the book, and her eyes widened.

"It says the victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss. Love's First Kiss? Bah!" She yelled and slams the book shut.

"But what if some good looking guy came around and woke Snow White with one smooch?" Pete asked as she turn to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. The Dwarfs will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive!" She cackled evilly.

Outside, Goofy and Donald whispered to each other trying to figure out a plan.

"What'll we do, Donald?" Goofy whispers as Donald thinks.

"We should find this Snow White girl and warn her." Donald tell him.

But standing behind them were a group of solider Heartless. They lunged at Donald, Goofy, and Pluto, knocking them out cold.

The next morning, the seven dwarfs left to work at the mines. Doc asked Spidey and his friends to stay and watch over Snow White if anything happened. Snow White was busy making gooseberry pie for Grumpy.

"You think Grumpy's gonna like this?" Spidey asked as he puts up the dishes in the cabrients along with Aelita and the others.

"I hope so. Do you wanna help?" Snow White asked as Spidey and Aelita nodded.

"Yeah, we love to help you." Spidey say with a smile along with Aelita.

While they both worked on the pie, outside the cottage Riley was sleeping but his ears twitched, perked up, a shadow Heartless appeared near the cottage setting Spidey's spider sense off and Riley's growling, starts barking.

"Oh no! Snow White, you stay here! I'll be right back! Diana, Raiden, Blade Wolf, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich can you help me with something!" Spidey said as he went out the door and Diana, Raiden, Blade Wolf, Aelita, Odd, Yumi Ulrich followed Spidey who was following Riley as he chases the Heartless along with Pikachu and Beautifly. The half of Spidey's gang were doing something with their ships away from the cottage.

Spidey and the group with Spidey charged after the Heartless. But the Heartless fell back, leading them farther and farther away from the cottage. As soon as Spidey and the gang were gone, the Old Hag appeared at the window, surprising Snow White.

At the Queen's castle, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were in a dungeon.

"I wanna get outta here, Donald! This place is spooky!" Goofy asked scared with widen eyes of horror.

"Ah phooey. I'm no scared-" Donald say not scared until this happened.

But when he bumped into a skeleton still chained to the wall, Donald made a terrified squawk and landed on Goofy's back.

"I thought you said you weren't scared." Goofy smirked as Donald got off of Goofy's back.

"Aw, forget it! We need to get outta here!" Donald yelled as Goofy laugh.

He looked at his magic wand and an idea came to him. He blasted a Blizzard spell to freeze the bars. The prison bars were now frozen icicles, which suddenly shattered to tiny pieces.

"Good idea, Donald!" Goofy said happily, Donald smiled.

"Now let's go!" Donald tell him.

They left the castle and went to find Snow White.

Meanwhile, Spidey and the gang were chasing the Heartless flew and web swinged and ran all the way to the Dwarfs' diamond mine. The Heartless disappeared, and Spidey and Diana landed on the ground and Spidey sat down on a rock as Aelita, Raiden, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich stopped running, trying to catch their breath except for Raiden and Blade Wolf, Riley panting as he sit on the ground. The Dwarfs were busy pulling a mine cart when they saw Spidey and the group with them.

"What are you doing here? You two supposed to be keeping an eye on Snow White." Doc say as Spidey and the group looked at him.

"I was and don't worry about her my friends watched her, but those monsters showed up and-" Spidey say but was cut off.

Just then, the forest animals showed up. They tried to force the Dwarfs and Spidey and Diana and the group to go with them, but the Dwarfs didn't understand except for Diana and Spidey.

"Go away! Shoo!" Grumpy said to them trying to tell them to git.

"What's wrong with those crazy critters?" Doc asked in conernced.

Suddenly Sonic show up at a high rate speed with Amy in his arms and whispered to Spidey and Diana what happened at the cottage.

"Maybe the old's Queen's got Snow White." Sleepy said before yawning.

That's when the Dwarfs got the picture.

"THE QUEEN!" Doc yelled with shock.

"SNOW WHITE!" The Dwarfs yelled.

"That's why those monster led us away from the cottage! I should've seen it coming!" Diana and Yumi said as they nodded.

"The Queen'll kill her! We gotta save her!" Grumpy say in determination as they got ready to run back.

"I don't think so!" A voice heard from behind as Riley growled.

Everyone turned to see Pete standing before them.

"Queenie sent the Heartless as a distraction to get to your precious Snow White. If you wanna save her, you'll have to get past me." Pete said, thinking he has the advantage. WRONG!

"That can arranged you big fat sucker." Spidey say smiling darkly and cracking his knuckles and bring out his katana swords and point at Pete. "If you ready...Let's dance." Got ready to beat up Pete right here right now and his mask came on again along with Raiden's flaps like visor slide and slammed over his eyes, unsheathed his sword. Blade Wolf does the same, Aelita and her friends smirked as they got into a fighting stance. Riley got into a pounce stance with Blade Wolf, Sonic and Amy got into fight stances as Amy pulls out her Piko-Piko Hammer and has a nasty smile on her face.

Then, out of nowhere, Donald and Goofy along lunged at Pete, knocking him to the ground. All three lay on the ground, dazed. When Donald and Goofy recovered, they saw the feather on Spidey's Star Saber signaling them on the symbol of a keyblade symbol in Spidey's left hand with the crimson in the right hand. Spidey still held out the blades, everyone got out of their stances.

"The key!" Donald/Goofy said in shock.

Spidey's mask removed to the collar bone. "Are you alright mates?" Spidey asked as he kneeled down to them.

They looked up and saw Spidey standing over them. Donald and Goofy were surprised to see that the person who holds the key feather attached to a katana to their problems was a boy, a very cheerful one and determined one to save anyone in fact along with his gang. They stood up, brushed themselves off, and greeted him.

"Howdy sir." Goofy greeted him.

"H-hello." Donald say in awe.

"Who are you?" Diana asked along with Aelita.

"We don't have time for introductions! We gotta save Snow White!" Grumpy said, everyone got back into the track.

The Dwarfs jumped onto some deer and rode off, but Spidey ran with his superhuman speed of 200 mph and sheathed his blades and bring out his Cpatian America shield on his forearm strapped on his right arm, Sonic run with his speed, Diana and Aelita who has Pikachu on her shoulder with Beautifly flying with them along with Yumi and Odd on their Overwing and Overboard as Ulrich ran with Spidey, Raiden, and Riley and Blade Wolf, flew towards the cottage and Donald and Goofy rode on some deer. The stampede of animals and superhuman and cyborg Wolf and German Shepherd and cyborg ninja's alike trampled Pete as they rode and run over him. They rode and ran through the forest as quick as they could to get to the cottage.

But they were too late. The Old Hag tricked Snow White into eating the poisoned apple, and Snow White dropped to the floor. The apple rolled out of her hand. The Old Hag cackled with glee. Outside, it began to rain. A storm was coming. "Guys we got an code black." Dawn who had reached back the cottage called the others.

"Now I'll be fairest in the land!" The Old Hag smiled in victory.

As she left the cottage, she saw the Dwarfs, Spidey with a shield on his forearm and Ulrich with his blades out, Diana, Beautifly, Pikahcu and Aelita with Yumi and Odd flew in the air, Sonic running with Amy in his arms then Superman, Batman, J'onn, John, Shayera, Flash, Krypto, Steel, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Torando, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Amazo, Batgirl, Tim Drake, Static, Gear, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Vendora, James Heller, John Cena, AJ Lee, Brie and Nikka, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Kane, Dainel Bryan, Hunter(Triple H), Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Dave Batista, Kim, Jim, Ron, Madoka, Chance, Jake, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Mariah, Lee, Kevin Chang, Gary, Rick, Emily, Steven, Eddy, Michael, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Crusher, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Graceland, Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Zeo, King, Queen, Gordon, Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam, Dunga, Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Rex, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Ezio, Altair, Connor, Edward, Eva, Sunny, Goku, Tom, Jerry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoeshine, Krypto, Drago, Skyress, Janet, Toothless, Zoe, Kim, Jim, Ron, Donald, and Goofy coming with the animals. She ran off into the woods. As they ran past the cottage, Spidey caught a glimpse of Snow White on the floor and was shocked. They got angry and run after her.

The Old Hag ran as fast as she could through the woods with the Dwarfs, the animals, Spidey and the gang, the Justice League, Sonic, digimon, Donald, Goofy and Krypto right behind her. The Old Hag climbed up a rocky mountain to get away. Spidey jumped and sticked his hands and feet to the wall and crawling after her, Superman grab some of the digimon and flew up after Spidey along with Steel, Red Tornado, Dr. Fate, Static and Gear, Batman grabbed Gomamon and pulled out a grappler and shoot it up to the rocks and pulled him up, Dojo got the rest of the gang on his back as he grew to his major size and flew up, Heller super jumped into the air, Riley and Blade Wolf jumped onto the cliff wall and climb up, Green made a green platform picking up the Dwarfs and Flash and Sonic and flew up, J'onn has Pikachu on his shoulder and flew up with them, Diana picked Donald and Goofy by the hands and flew up, Krypto fly up going after her, everyone was heading up the cliff.

Finally, the Old Hag reached the top of the cliff. But there was nowhere to go. Two vultures sat on the top of a tree watching her.

"I'm trapped! What'll I do? The meddling little fools!" Old Hag yelled with scare in her tone of voice.

As the group got closer to her, the Old Hag picked up a long branch and attempted to push a big boulder onto the group.

"I'll get you! I'll crush your bones!" Old Hag yelled in angry as she threated to push the boulder over.

But Batman reached up first and put the seal digimon on the ground as Renamon appeared with him as they glare and the Old Hag looked at him and look in fear at the man's powerful frame and black clothing with a yellow belt on his waist. "Don't even think about it." Batman said with a angry scowl as he stalked towards her with the two Digimon as Heller appeared behind her. "You're surrounded bitch!" Heller said with a sly smile as he slammed his fists into the ground Hammerfists earthquake style.

The group stopped when they saw what the Old Hag was doing but saw Batman glaring at her along with Heller.

"Look out!" Grumpy yelled.

"It's gonna fall on us!" Goofy yelled.

Before the Old Hag could push that boulder, Spidey pressed the trigger as his katana shot out from the sheath and Spidey snatched it. "Batman, Renamon, and Gomamon get out of the way." Spidey yelled and unleashed a powerful red matrix wave, which sliced the cliff where the Old Hag stood. It broke, and Batman jumped back and grabbing Gomamon and leaping back along with Renamon and Heller. It broke, and the Old Hag fell off the cliff, screaming. The boulder tumbled down after her. Everyone looked over the cliff as two vultures flew down to her body at the bottom of the cliff.

Later that day, there was a funeral for Snow White. She was put in a glass coffin; flowers were placed around her coffin. The dwarfs sobbed, the animals lowered their heads sadly, Donald and Goofy hugged each other and cried. Spidey put his cap over his eyes cried silently as Aelita, Dawn, Madoka, and Kara hugging him while everyone else stands behind him except for Raiden, Heller, Batman, and Heller everyone was crying or hugging each other. Just then, the handsome prince, who was riding his horse nearby, saw what was going on and came over.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"I was riding through the woods when I heard crying. What's happened to this girl? I've met her before." The prince say.

"Really?" Sonic asked raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. What happened to her?" The prince asked in concern.

"The Queen tricked her into eating a poison apple." Goofy say with a frown.

"Oh no." The prince say in sorrow.

The Prince walked over to Snow White's lifeless body. He leaned down and kissed. Then he knelt down and lowered his head.

For a moment, everything was silent. Then Snow White's eyes began to open, and she moved. Everyone gasped except for Batman and Batman give a small smile and Spidey smile. Snow White sat up and stretched. She was alive.

Then the Prince gently lifted Snow White into his arms. The Dwarfs, the animals, Spidey, and his gang, Donald, and Goofy cheered, danced, high-five, and jumped for joy.

The Prince invited Snow White to come with him to his castle, and she said yes. She kissed the Dwarfs goodbye and hugged Spidey goodbye. Then the Prince lifted Snow White onto his horse and they both rode away. They all waved goodbye and see you later to her.

Spidey, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Shayera Hol, Flash, J'onn, Zatanna, Steel, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Torando, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Amazo, Batgirl, Tim Drake, Static, Gear, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Vendora, Aelita, Dawn, Madoka, Kara, Riley, Blade Wolf, Pikachu, Piplup, Beauitfly, Dojo, Kiwi, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jack Ryan, James Heller, John Cena, AJ Lee, Brie and Nikka, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, Edge, Kane, Dainel Bryan, Hunter(Triple H), Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Dave Batista, Kim, Jim, Ron, Madoka, Chance, Jake, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Mariah, Lee, Kevin Chang, Gary, Rick, Emily, Steven, Eddy, Michael, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Crusher, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel, Graceland, Julia, Raul, Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron, Claude, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Zeo, King, Queen, Gordon, Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam, Dunga, Kevin Ethan Levin, Gwen, Rex, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Ezio, Altair, Conner, Edward, Eva, Sunny, Goku, Tom, Jerry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Reneamon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoeshine, Krypto, Drago, Skyress, Janet, Toothless, Sonic, Amy, Zoe, Donald, and Goofy goodbye to the dwarfs and left the cottage. When they got to the Queen's castle, Donald and Goofy explained everything to Spidey and his friends.

"So, you were looking for me?" Spidey asked as they nodded.

"Uh-huh." They said.

"And those little monsters are called Heartless because they feed on people's hearts, right?" Superman asked, raised an eyebrow.

"That's right! They're attracted to the darkness in someone's heart. And they say that there's darkness in every heart. But it's your heart they're really after, because you have the key." Goofy said and pointed at Spidey's Star Saber sword.

"First of all, this world you're in is very far away from Earth with your friends. No one was supposed to know about it because it's a secret. It's been a secret because it's never been connected, until years ago. The other worlds on our planet haven't been connected either so they don't know of another world's existence, or ours. But when the Heartless came, it changed everything." Donald tell him.

"How could all of this happen? I was laying down at Central Park when...wait! What about our home? My friends? The last I saw of it was when so many Heartless came falling from the sky and attacked everyone! You don't suppose that-" Spidey said before becoming to a conclusion.

Donald and Goofy looked at him sadly. Spidey lowered his head along with the gang. Their home was gone, Spidey's newest friends were gone.

The Pluto barked loudly to get their attention. He led them into the castle and into a room where they found was the Queen's magic mirror. They were a bit freaked out by this creepy looking face inside the mirror.

"W-Who are you?" Spidey asked.

"I was the Queen's private mirror. But now she's gone, my service is done. Adieu, Ultimate hero and Chosen Wielder of the Key." The mirror say with a smile.

The mirror's face vanished and a keyhole appeared in the mirror. Spidey's Star Saber began to glow as he unsheathed it and a matrix energy shot out from the tip of the katana and into the keyhole. A locking sound was heard and the keyhole vanished.

"W-What the crap was that?" Spidey asked a bit freak out. Although he's freak out a bit, he was excited to do that like Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

"You just locked the keyhole to this world." Donald tell him as they raised an eyebrow, Riley tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?" Spidey say confused.

"Pika." "Beautifly..." Pikachu and Beautifly agreed with him.

"All the worlds on our planet each have a keyhole, which leads to the heart of that world. If you don't lock all of them, the Heartless will find those keyholes and those worlds will disappear forever!" Goofy told them as they nodded.

"That's awful!" Diana say in shock.

"Well, now that you're here, we can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy say with a comforting smile.

"I wonder if I can find MJ. She fell through a black hole when I tried to save her." Spidey said with a frown.

"Of course we'll find her." Donald say and Goofy pulled Donald and spoke quietly.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispers not knowing Superman can hear them along with Kara.

"Who knows? But we need him and his friends to come with us to help find the King." Donald whispers back.

Spidey didn't hear them. He was too busy swinging his Star Saber and Murasama blade around but not enough to set off any matrix waves in a fit of laughs like a little boy.

'I get to have an adventure! (laughs) just think of all the exciting things I can do, and see all the amazing worlds out there! It's like a dream come true from a video game!' Spidey thought and put back his blade.

"But you can't come dressed like that. What is that anyway?" Donald asked looking at Spidey's costume.

"It's my Spider-Man costume." Spidey told them.

"Spider-Man? What you mean Spider-Man-" Donald asked and they got their answer as Spidey jumped from the ground and flip in the air and stuck to the wall like a spider.

"See I mean y'all Spider-Man as in powers of a spider." Spidey smirked and they nodded not even going to change his clothes.

Spidey jumped down and suddenly, in a flash of light, they were transported up to the Rustbucket 3. Pluto was already on board, with Jimmy, Tinkerbell, Chip, and Dale. And one certain Brazilian swordsman known as Jetstream Sam with his cybernetic arm and his Murasama sword and sheath and his cyber suit.

"Who are they?" Diana asked.

"This is Chip and Dale, the engineers of our ship. This Pluto, the King's dog. And this is Jimmy and Tinkerbell, our two chroniclers." Goofy say and introduce to them.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir." Jimmy say.

Tinkerball then flew up to Spidey's face and Spidey saw her with a ability that if anything is about that small known as the eye of sniper and saw her is a pixie.

"She's the size of Nanomech." Spidey say Donald and Goofy were confused.

"Nanomech who is that?" Goofy asked.

Spidey then brings up his left arm and the nanotech revealed the Ultimatrix and the two looked at the green gaunlet watch on Spidey's wrist.

"What is that?" Jimmy asked and jumped up onto Spidey's left wrist and looking at the device.

Spidey explain this watch is powerful and explained what it does and powers and they were shocked at the device doing something like.

They nodded.

Pluto licked Spidey's face as he laughed and Pluto noticed a white dog with them and Krypto sniffed each other and they bark happliy.

"Looks your King's dog got a playmate with him." Spidey laugh.

"Hi there, man! I'm Dale!" Dale say.

"And I'm Chip! Welcome aboard!" Chip say.

"Thanks mates. And what are your names? I forgot to ask." Spidey asked.

"I'm Donald Duck." Donald say with a smile.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy smile.

"I'm Spidey Parker or Spider-Man in costume. And my buddy Pikachu." Spidey say with a smile.

"Pikachu." Pikachu squeaked in a happy tone.

"Clark Kent or Kal-El or Superman." Clark say with a smile.

Batman pulled off his mask revealing a short hair jet-black, with piercing cobalt-blue eyes. "Bruce Wanye." Bruce say with a smile and then pulled on his mask.

"Princess Diana of Themesycra or Wonder Woman." Diana smiled her kind smile.

"John Steward or Green Lantern." John smiled.

"Shayera Hol or Hawkgirl." Shayera say with a smile.

"J'onn Jonzz or known as Martian Manhunter." J'onn smiled.

"Flash or Wally West." Flash pulled off his mask and revealed a shorted haired red-orange and light blue eyes and pulled on his mask.

"Zatanna." Zatanna said with a tipped of her top hat and winked.

"Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic cheered.

"Guilmon." Guilmon say.

"Terriermon." Terriermon say with a smile.

"Reneamon." Reneamon say with a small smile.

"Agumon." Agumon said with a smile.

"Gabumon." Gabumon said with a wave and smile.

"Biyomon." Biyomon said with a smile.

"Tentomon." Tentomon smiled even not having a mouth he nods.

"Palmon." Palmon said and smile.

"Gomamon." Gomamon said from Spidey's arms.

"Patamon." Patamon said with a smile.

"Gatomon." Gatomon said with a smile.

"Arf!" Krypto barked his name in a happy tone and his tail wiggling.

Along with everyone else tell their names.

They all put their hands together.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy yelled.

"Let's hit the roads y'all." Spidey said and the Rustbucket 3 has the Gummi ship on top head off to the first world.

Meanwhile...

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it!" Hades said at a round table.

"Such is the power of the sword. The boy's strength is not his own from that sword." Jafar said.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." Urusla say.

"And the bart's friends are the King's lackeys and his own friends. Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the looks of them." Captain Hook say.

"Well, you're no prize yourself." Scar said.

"Shut up, cat!" Captain Hook yelled.

"If you lay a hook on me, I'll tear off your other hand!" Scar yelled back.

"Enough! The keyblade feather has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the Darkness, or will the Darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful." Maleficent say.

"Useful or not, I want him brought to me. Spread the word. He holds something very precious, which we need for our goal. And it's the not his blade." The ? figure say.


End file.
